It is characteristic for great load-moving devices such as crawler cranes that the control station of the machine is very far away from the load to be positioned. Since in many cases the machine operator cannot see the load or the part of the load which is decisive for positioning, a banksman frequently is employed, who by means of hand signals shows to the crane operator in what direction the load must be moved. In many cases, however, the banksman cannot be positioned such that he both has a good view of the load and yet is visible and recognizable for the crane operator. For this reason, radio sets frequently are used now for communication between banksman and machine operator. In this connection it is disadvantageous that the crane operator must correctly interpret an acoustic message, which especially as regards the direction to be taken is much more difficult and error-prone than the known hand signals.
Known radio remote controls, e.g. for tower cranes, by means of which the machine operator himself instead of the banksmen can perform fine positioning of the load, are no remedy, since the operator then would no longer have the overview necessary for otherwise moving the load.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a method for controlling a load-moving device and a corresponding controller of a load-moving device, which provide for a safer and more efficient movement and positioning of the load.
In accordance with the invention, this object is solved by a method for controlling a load-moving device by at least two persons, with the following steps: controlling the movement of the load-moving device by a first person; transferring control over the movement of the load-moving device to a second person; controlling the load-moving device by the second person. By means of the method of the invention it is possible to make the movement of the load-moving device safer and more efficient, wherein in particular both an efficient movement and a precise positioning of the load is possible. Management and control of the load-moving device always can be carried out by the person which has a better view of the load or the part of the load which is decisive for positioning. In particular, a banksman can therefore be omitted and misunderstandings between the two machine operators can be prevented.
Furthermore advantageously, the method of the invention comprises the step of transferring control over the movement of the load-moving device back to the first person. Thus, a typical operation can for instance consist in that the load is exerted by the first person, which usually operates a permanently installed operating unit, until the second person has a better view of the load. Thereupon, the second person, which usually operates a mobile operating unit, takes control over the load-moving device and positions the load, possibly also outside the field of view of the first person. Then, the load-moving device can again be positioned by the second person such that the first person has a good view, whereupon the first person again takes control over the load-moving device.
Advantageously, controlling the load-moving device is effected by the first and second persons via a first, advantageously permanently installed, and a second, advantageously mobile operating unit. The first operating unit thus can represent the usual control station of the load-moving device, which is operated by the machine operator, whereas the second person, which for instance is closer to the region in which the load should be positioned, can control the load-moving device via the mobile operating unit. Transferring control over the movement of the load-moving device in accordance with the invention thus provides for working both efficiently and precisely, so that misunderstandings, e.g. between a banksman and a machine operator, are excluded.
Advantageously, control transfer is effected by means of control commands of the first and/or second person, by which control over the movement of the load-moving device is transferred from the first to the second or from the second to the first operating unit. When transferring control over the movement of the load-moving device, the actuators on the operating units, which serve to actuate the machine movement, thus are deactivated on the one operating unit and activated on the other operating unit.
Advantageously, transferring control over the movement of the load-moving device requires a control command each of the person operating the mobile operating unit. Since the person with the mobile operating unit usually is positioned close to the load and thus is particularly endangered, this ensures that this person cannot loose control over the load-moving device without action on his part.
Furthermore advantageously, handing over control over the movement of the load-moving device requires a control command each of the person currently exerting control over the movement of the load-moving device. In this way, it is ensured that the person which currently controls the load-moving device cannot be deprived of this control without his consent. This increases the safety of the method of the invention, since misunderstandings thus are prevented.
Furthermore advantageously, taking control over the movement of the load-moving device requires a control command each of a person which should take control over the movement of the load-moving device. It thus is ensured that control is not assigned to an operating unit, without the person operating this operating unit being prepared for takeover.
Advantageously, transfer of control over the movement of the load-moving device hence is effected in that control each is handed over by the active operating unit by means of a control command and thereupon is taken over by an inactive operating unit by means of a further control command. Misunderstandings thereby are excluded, since transferring control over the load-moving device requires control commands of both persons between which control is transferred.
In the present invention, the transfer of control over the movement of the load-moving device advantageously also can be effected each by a control command of the person operating the mobile operating unit. Hence the same possesses a master function, by means of which the transfer of control to the individual operating units is actuated. Since this person usually is positioned in the working area of the load-moving device, he can also possess the power of decision on the allocation of control to the operating units, since he can decide best when a safe transfer of control is possible. Advantageously, control is transferred from the one operating unit to the other operating unit by means of the control command.
Furthermore advantageously, an emergency stop of the load-moving device can, however, be triggered at any time by the first and/or the second person. In this way, it is ensured that the emergency stop can be triggered at any time independent of which person has control over the load-moving device, which prevents for instance that the person operating the mobile operating unit is injured due to operating errors of the person operating the first operating unit.
Advantageously, in the method of the invention information on the load-moving device furthermore is transmitted to the mobile operating unit and displayed on the same. Thus, all important data on the load-moving device are available to the person operating the mobile operating unit at any time. Advantageously, this information on the load-moving device also is transmitted to the mobile operating unit and displayed on the same, when the first, advantageously permanently installed operating unit has control over the load-moving device.
The present invention furthermore comprises a method for controlling a load-moving device by at least two persons, with the following steps: controlling the movement of a load-moving device via a permanently installed operating unit by a first person, as long as the same has sufficient view of the load suspension means and/or the load; transferring control over the movement of the load-moving device to a second person operating a mobile operating unit, when the same has a better view of the load-moving element and/or the load; controlling the load-moving device via the mobile operating unit by the second person. With the method of the invention it is possible that the load-moving device can be controlled by two persons safely and efficiently. The load suspension means is a device, by means of which the load can be picked up by the load-moving device and moved, e.g. a crane hook, a cross-beam, a grab or the like.
Advantageously, this method furthermore comprises the following steps: returning the load suspension means by the second person into a position in which the first person has sufficient view of the load suspension means and/or the load, and transferring control over the movement of the load-moving device to the first person. Thus, the second person can for instance position the load in a region which cannot be overlooked by the first person. Upon unloading the load, the second person, which operates the mobile operating unit, then can return for instance the crane hook into a position in which the first operating unit again has a good view of the same. For picking up a further load, control over the load-moving device then can be transferred again to the first person or operating unit.
With the method of the invention it is possible to position a load more safely and efficiently than by the use of banksmen. In particular when the load should be positioned in regions which the machine operator can overlook hardly or not at all from the machine operator cabin, considerable advantages are obtained by the inventive control of the load-moving device by two persons. Especially in use with prefabricated parts, machine parts or in steel skeleton construction this provides considerable advantages.
The present invention furthermore comprises corresponding controllers of a load-moving device with a first, in particular permanently installed operating unit and with a mobile operating unit for controlling the movement of the load-moving device for the safe and efficient performance of the method.
The mobile operating unit advantageously has a transfer function for transferring control over the movement of the load-moving device from the mobile operating unit to the first operating unit. With such controller it is possible in accordance with the invention to employ two machine operators for controlling the load-moving device and to correspondingly transfer control over the movement of the load-moving device. The person which in known cranes merely is used as banksman can directly move the load-moving device by means of the mobile operating unit, instead of merely conveying the commands for this to the crane operator. For moving the load in regions which can be overlooked better from the machine operator cabin, which usually is mounted on the load-moving device and hence in an elevated position, control over the movement of the load-moving device then can be transferred again from the mobile operating unit to the first operating unit.
Due to this alternate control of the load-moving device by two operating persons it is possible on the one hand to work very efficiently over a large range and on the other hand nevertheless ensure a safe and exact positioning of the load.
Transferring control over the movement of the load-moving device advantageously requires a control command, which is generated by actuating the transfer function of the mobile operating unit. Thus, transfer only is possible with the aid of the mobile operating unit, since it is ensured only in this way that the load-moving device constitutes no risk for the person with the mobile operating unit positioned in the vicinity of the load, which just cannot be seen from the machine operator cabin.
Furthermore advantageously, the transfer function of the mobile operating unit also serves for transferring control over the movement of the load-moving device from the first operating unit to the mobile operating unit. Hence, the person operating the mobile operating unit can decide on his own whether to take over or hand over control over the load-moving device. This provides for a safe and efficient division of labor between the two machine operators, wherein the machine operator operating the mobile operating unit, who is positioned in the working area of the load-moving device, is protected against operating errors of the machine operator operating the first operating unit by the transfer function in accordance with the invention.
Furthermore advantageously, further operating units can be used in the present invention, so that in the case of particularly complicated load movements the load is moved by three or more machine operators one after the other. For this purpose, one or all mobile operating units advantageously have a transfer function for transferring control over the movement of the load-moving device.
Furthermore advantageously, control over the movement of the load-moving device always is assigned to only one operating unit. In this way, the machine operators each control the movement of the load-moving device in their working area alone, so that efficient work is possible here, in which the machine operators do not disturb or impede each other.
Furthermore advantageously, the first operating unit also has a transfer function. In this way, it is also possible for the first machine operator to transfer control, e.g. by handing over control or, when the second machine operator has handed over control, taking over control. In particular, the operating units thus can collaborate in the transfer of control with equal rights.
Advantageously, the transfer function includes a handover function and/or a takeover function for handing over and/or taking over control over the movement of the load-moving device. In this way, the machine operator executing control can hand over the same by actuating the handover function, or the machine operator who should take over control can take over control by actuating the takeover function. Control each is withdrawn from the one operating unit and assigned to the other operating unit, e.g. by deactivating or activating the actuators for initiating the machine movements at the operating units. In particular, a plurality of mobile operating units thus can easily be employed one beside the other, wherein one of the inactive operating units each can take over control when the same has been handed over by the active operating unit.
However, the transfer function also can represent a master function, via which control can be transferred to further operators and can again be withdrawn from the same. The master function of the mobile operating unit constantly is in contact with the controller of the load-moving device and is active, even if the first operating unit has control over the movement of the load-moving device. Hence, the machine operator operating the mobile operating unit can decide at any time who should have control over the movement of the load-moving device. If a plurality of mobile operating units are used, only one mobile part advantageously takes over the master function, by means of which control over the movement of the load-moving device can be transferred to all further operating units.
The present invention furthermore comprises a controller of a load-moving device, which includes a first, in particular permanently installed operating unit and a mobile operating unit for controlling the movement of the load-moving device. In accordance with the invention, the mobile operating unit includes an emergency stop function, which can also be activated when the first operating unit has control over the movement of the load-moving device. Thus, it is possible at any time for the machine operator operating the mobile operating unit to trigger an emergency stop of the load-moving device. In this way, he can prevent damages and injuries due to a maloperation of the load-moving device by the other machine operator, even if the first operating unit, and not the mobile operating unit has control over the movement of the load-moving device. Hence, control over the movement of the load-moving device, which advantageously is assigned to only one operating unit each or can be handed over from one operating unit to the other, merely comprises the normal operation of the load-moving device, whereas the emergency stop function advantageously is implemented separately and is not handed over together with the remaining control. The mobile operating unit thus is in contact with the controller during the entire operation, so that intervention is possible at any time also from the mobile operating unit.
It is quite obvious that such emergency stop function also provides for a safe and efficient control by two machine operators when the mobile operating unit has no transfer function, since the person operating the mobile operating unit nevertheless is able at any time to trigger an emergency stop. Advantageously, however, it is provided in the present invention that the mobile operating unit includes a transfer function beside the emergency stop function.
Furthermore advantageously, the emergency stop function of the mobile operating unit cannot be switched off via the first operating unit. In this way, it is ensured that the possibility of triggering an emergency stop of the load-moving device is not inadvertently switched off by the machine operator operating the first operating unit. For this purpose, the emergency stop function advantageously is implemented separate from the remaining controller.
Furthermore advantageously, the first operating unit also includes an emergency stop function, which can also be activated when the mobile operating unit has control over the movement of the load-moving device, and which advantageously cannot be switched off via the mobile operating unit. This also involves the advantage that the emergency stop can also be triggered at any time by the person operating the first operating unit. Advantageously, both operating units have a corresponding emergency stop function. It thus is ensured that an emergency stop of the load-moving device can be triggered at any time by both machine operators.
The emergency stop functions advantageously are arranged in a separate emergency stop circuit and thus implemented separate from the remaining controller.
The controller in accordance with the invention furthermore advantageously comprises a safety function, which permits a transfer of control over the movement of the load-moving device only when the state of movement of the load-moving device lies within a predetermined range. With such safety function it is ensured that control is not transferred at a time when the state of movement of the load-moving device makes a safe transfer impossible. For instance, transfer of control during a fast movement of the load-moving device would be extremely dangerous, so that this should be prevented by the safety function.
Furthermore advantageously, the controller therefore includes a safety function, which for transferring control over the movement of the load-moving device stops the movement of the load-moving device. The safety function advantageously is activated in that control is handed over by the active operating unit. Thereupon, the safety function stops all machine movements in a controlled way, whereupon control can be taken over by an inactive operating unit.
Furthermore advantageously, the mobile operating unit of the controller of the invention includes a display unit, wherein a back channel is provided, via which information on the load-moving device is transmitted to the mobile operating unit, which then is also represented on the display unit. In this way, it is possible that the display instruments necessary for monitoring the machine are available for the machine operator operating the mobile operating unit on the mobile operating unit. This ensures safe control over the load-moving device both via the first and via the mobile operating unit.
Advantageously, all safety-relevant information on the load-moving device is represented on the display unit. Thus, all necessary (and prescribed) information on the load-moving device is available for the machine operator operating the mobile operating unit.
Furthermore advantageously, the back channel and the display unit also are active when the first operating unit has control over the movement of the load-moving device. As a result, the machine operator operating the mobile operating unit has all important information on the load-moving device at his disposal at any time and can intervene, even if the first operating unit actually has control. Thus, safety can again be increased.
Furthermore advantageously, the first operating unit also includes a display unit, which displays information, in particular all safety-relevant information on the load-moving device.
Furthermore advantageously, the display unit of the first and/or second operating unit indicates whether the first and/or the second operating unit has control over the movement of the load-moving device, and advantageously whether control can be taken over. Thus, the machine operators always know who is in control or whether control can be taken over by them.
Advantageously, all safety-relevant information is displayed on both operating units, so that control of the load-moving device also is possible via one of the two operating units alone.
The present invention thus provides two equivalent operating units, by means of which the load-moving device each can be controlled without a reduction in safety. Advantageously, the load-moving device also can be operated alone via the first operating unit or the mobile operating unit.
Advantageously, the mobile operating unit in the controller of the invention is a radio remote control. This provides a maximum of mobility for the machine operator operating the mobile operating unit, who can move around freely.
Advantageously, the controller of the invention comprises a central control unit which receives data from the operating units and from sensors and activates the actuators of the load-moving device. Advantageously, the control unit furthermore transmits data to the mobile operating unit via a back channel. The control of the load-moving device thereby is effected centrally via the control unit, whereas the operating units merely emit control pulses to the central control unit and display information on the load-moving device.
Furthermore advantageously, the mobile operating unit merely comprises operating elements, transmitters and advantageously receivers and display elements, whereas the remaining actuating electronics is located in the central control unit. Thus, merely control pulses are transmitted from the mobile operating unit to the central control unit, so that data streams between mobile operating unit and central control unit can be relatively small. Moreover, the mobile operating unit thus can be constructed relatively compact.
Furthermore advantageously, when the load-moving device is put into operation, the mobile operating unit first is activated, before the load-moving device is started. Thus, when putting the load-moving device into operation, it must already be decided whether control should be effected via the mobile operating unit (possibly in alternation with the first operating unit), or whether control only is effected via the first operating unit.
Advantageously, the first operating unit includes a preselection switch, by means of which a choice can be made between operation via the first operating unit only and operation via the first and the second operating unit, when the load-moving device is put into operation. In particular, the emergency stop function of the mobile operating unit first is activated, so that the same is available at any time. On the other hand, switching on the mobile operating unit during operation of the load-moving device is impossible, which in turn increases safety. Furthermore advantageously, when starting up the load-moving device, the mobile operating unit initially has control over the movement of the load-moving device.
The present invention will now be illustrated in detail with reference to an embodiment and the drawings, in which: